


Sean's Unexpected Discovery

by Vorixus



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Caught, Cumshot, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Smut, cum, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorixus/pseuds/Vorixus
Summary: Sean is chilling at home on a Saturday when he gets a call from his dad. Esteban needs Sean to grab some documents from his room. While in his dad's room, Sean find a mysterious box hidden beneath the bed. Curious, Sean looks inside and discovers one of his dad's...intimate...secrets.





	Sean's Unexpected Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site. Please, feel free to leave comments, both good and bad. I'm all ears right now.
> 
> UPDATE (1/7/2020): I am totally going to rewrite this whole thing. The new idea I have already has 11 separate sections and I keep thinking of more. It will just take me some time to get into a rhythm of writing. I'm still trying to find my own style, guys.

**Sean’s Unexpected Discovery | Life is Strange 2**

Written by: 

Vorixus

* * * * *

Sean was chilling on the living room couch scroll through his Twitter feed when his phone started ringing. It was his dad. He tapped the Accept Call icon and placed the phone to his ear. “Hey, Dad.”

“Morning,  _ mijo _ ,” Esteban said brightly. Sean could hear the sound of power tools rumbling in the background, but it was muffled. His dad must have stepped into his office attached to the shop and closed the door.

“Morning, Pop. What’s up?” Sean asked as he played with a loose thread on his jeans.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your oh-so-busy weekend, but do you mind grabbing something from my room and leaving it on the kitchen counter for me? I don’t want to forget it tomorrow when I leave for work and I know that if it’s on the counter, I’ll remember to take it with me,” Esteban said, the roar of the power tools now accompanied by the sound of a hammer striking something metallic. Whenever his dad called from the garage, Sean always heard these kinds of things in the background. Filtering out the noise in order to focus on what his dad was saying had become both a skill and second-nature to him. Esteban was always checking up on Sean and Daniel while away at work, but Sean didn’t mind his calls. His dad just cared about him and Daniel, so Esteban just wanted to make sure they were okay at home without him. A perfectly normal thing for a dad to do, Sean assumed. He’d probably be the same way if he ever decided to have children of his own.

“Sure, thing, Dad. Where’s the thing you need?” Sean asked, sitting up and rising from the couch. Pins and needles crawled the length of his legs like an army of ants. He shook out his legs and the staticy feeling slowly began to fade.

Esteban chuckled. “Such a sweet kid, helping out your old man. Thank you, Sean.”

Sean rolled his eyes and laughed. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell me what I’m looking for.”

“Okay, so, on my nightstand you should see a manila folder with the words ‘_2019 Auto Quotes_’ printed across the front. Would you put it on the kitchen counter for me, _por favor_?”

“Sure thing, Pop. I’ll go grab it right now. Want it anywhere specific on the counter? Maybe by the coffee pot or something?” Sean said, scooting around the couch and heading for his dad’s room.

“Just put it by change jar, please,” Esteban said. “I’ve got to get back to work,  _ mijo _ , but I’ll be home around 8:00. You doing okay there by yourself? House still standing?”

Sean paused and leaned up against the back of the couch. “Everything’s fine, Dad. Stop worrying so much. With Daniel and Lyla away doing their own things, I get the house to myself. It’s nice and quiet. I’m all good.”

“Alright, alright. Just had to check on you. It’s what dads do,” Esteban said softly.

Sean smiled. “I know. You love me and all that mushy crap.”

“Damn right I do. Just call me if you need anything, okay? I’ll have my phone in the shop with me. Hopefully I’ll be able to hear it over all this noise...” Esteban trailed off as what sounded like a battle between pissed-off power tools erupted in the background. The image made Sean laugh.

“I will, Dad. Promise,” Sean reassured.

“Alright, I love you,  _ mijo _ . See you tonight.”

“Love you, too, Pop. See you tonight.”

Sean disconnected the call, slid his phone into his back pocket, and headed to his dad’s room. The door was closed but not locked. Pushing it open, Sean stepped inside.

His father’s room was clean, organized, and smelled like cologen, unlike the garage downstairs. The bed resided on the opposite side of the room between two windows, the blankets a deep crimson hue. On each side of the bed were nightstands made from metal and glass, the seams covered with thick welds. Both pieces of furniture were hand-made gifts from a customer Sean’s dad had helped. They were very heavy. Sean knew this because he had been the one that had helped his dad carry them into the house. They had to weigh at least fifty-pounds apiece.

Sean saw the folder laying on the left nightstand. Upon reaching the folder, Sean saw that the words printed across the front matched what Esteban told him it would say:  _ 2019 Auto Quotes _ . “Got cha,” Sean said and picked up the folder. When he did so, he accidentally knocked off an empty water glass that had been partially resting on the corner of the folder. The glass fell to the carpet with a  _ thump _ and rolled beneath the bed.

“Damn it,” Sean cursed and, getting on his hands and knees, looked under the bed for the runaway drinking apparatus. It had rolled a little over a foot beneath the bed and had come to rest in front of what looked like a black shoebox. The logo printed on the side was covered by the glass, causing it to be distorted and unreadable.

Sean grabbed the glass, placed it back on the nightstand, and picked up the folder. He turned to leave the room but only made it one step before coming to a stop. Something about the box scratched that place in his brain dedicated to solving mysteries and getting answers. He  _ had _ to know what was inside.

Decision made, Sean returned to the bed and knelt back down. Peering beneath, he grabbed the box and pulled it free. Out in the open, Sean discovered that what he held wasn’t a shoebox at all, but a plastic container of some kind. The label printed across the side read  _ Exxxtreme Ecstasy _ with a logo of a muscular flexing man.

Sean just stared at the words and the logo because _ what in the fuck had he just found _ ?

_ Put it back, Sean _ , his inner voice begged him, but then the darker, more seductive voice prompted,  _ One peek inside won’t hurt anyone… _

He made his choice and opened the box. Inside, resting on a fabric pillow, was a Fleshlight. The same brand name and logo was embossed down the length of the sex toy’s onyx plastic. “Holy. Fucking. Shit,” Sean breathed.

Sean had never seen, let alone  _ held _ , a real Fleshlight before. The only reason he knew what it was he held in his hands was due to the porn videos he had watched. In some of them the dude would masturbate using one, the resulting orgasm seemingly mind-shattering. Sean had always wondered what it would be like to use one…

...and now he  _ had _ one, here, in his hands.

_ Dad would never know... _ Sean thought, his mind imagining how good the toy would feel. He lifted the toy from the boy, surprised at just how heavy it was. The plastic was covered with little bumps; Sean assumed they were there to keep one’s grip from slipped while the toy was in use. Surely those bumps helped if lube was involved.

A cap made from the same black plastic covered the top of the toy. Sean unscrewed it and placed it back inside the box. Beneath the cap, filling up the space within the toy, was a rubbery, pink insert. There was simple circular opening about the size of a dime at the mouth of the insert. Sean, curious, slid his finger inside the opening, letting out a small “Woah!” The material inside the insert was filled with nubs, grooves, and other interesting tactile protrusions, all of which Sean just  _ knew _ would feel fantastic against his cock.

His decision was made in an instant. Sean gathered up everything in his arms - the toy, its container, his dad’s folder - and left the room, swinging the door shut behind him. He dropped the folder off on the kitchen counter next to the change jar and headed to his room, closing the door behind him. Going to his desk, Sean opened up his laptop and pulled up a Google Chrome window in  _ Incognito  _ mode. After hearing horror stories from his friends about their parents discovering their browser search history, Sean only watched porn while using  _ Incognito _ mode. Search history and passwords were never saved while using Chrome in this configuration, so it allowed Sean to browse whatever he wanted without fear of getting caught.

Sean took a seat and unpacked the Fleshlight, tossing the container onto his bed. It tumbled once before coming to rest against his pillow. Placing the Fleshlight on his desk, Sean pulled open the bottom-right drawer and fished out the small bottle of lube that he had bought at Z-mart. The bottle’s contents were almost half-empty but still more than enough to get the job done. He put the lube beside the Fleshlight.

Pulling up PornHub, Sean navigated through the site until he was looking at all the videos he had added to his  _ Favorites _ playlist. There was one in particular that he had popped into his mind the moment he had laid eyes upon Dad’s toy. Sean scrolled through his collection until he found the one he wanted. In it, two jocks fucked in a locker room shower, the top a blond dude, the bottom a ginger. Both were lean, muscular, and hot-as-fuck. The perfect video to masterbate to with a Fleshlight. Sean especially liked the sounds the guys made, all grunts and moans and curses.

He pulled up the video and paused it just as it began to play. Standing up from the chair, Sean unbuckled his belt, unzipped his fly, and pushed his maroon shorts down, letting them drop to the carpet. He kicked them away with a foot. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Sean pulled it up and over his head, tossing it next to where his shorts had landed. Now completely naked, Sean sat back down at his desk.

Sean tapped the spacebar on his laptop and the video started playing, the opening scene showing both dudes lathering up side-by-side in a communal shower room. Water and soap cascaded down the men’s bodies, pooling at their feet before being sucked down the grill-covered drain. They talked about the football game they had just played, complementing each other’s skills during the match. Sean barely heard their words. He was more focused on their perfect asses and soapy cocks.

_ God, they’re so fucking hot _ , Sean thought as his dick began to harden. He wrapped his right hand around his shaft and began to slowly stroke himself, his dick hardening to steel in just a few tugs. Sean focused on the video. The men slowly began to get closer to one another, the blond actually reaching out and placing his hand against the ginger’s chest. The ginger smile, his eyes traveling up and down the other jock’s body.

Sean wished more than anything that he could join them. Though he would deny it to anyone that asked, he couldn’t hide the truth from himself: he was a virgin, never having been with either a dude or a chick. He liked both equally, but sometimes he liked one more than the other. His interests fluxuated over time. Over the past few months men had held his interest and filled his dreams at night, causing Sean to wake to a raging boner and cum-soaked boxers.

The jocks were kissing each other now, wet glistening bodies pressed firmly against one another. Thick streams of water enveloped the two as they held each other close, flashes of tongue and teeth peeking through the kiss. The blond’s hands traveled down the ginger’s back and until they reached his asscheeks. He cupped both in his hands and  _ squeezed _ . The ginger and Sean both moaned at the same time.

Letting the video continue, Sean grabbed the lube with his free hand, popped the cap open, and poured a generous amount on his dick. He let the lube cover his palm and fingers, the slippery liquid making his hand feel a thousand percent better. “Nnnh,  _ fuck _ ,” Sean grunted as his fist slid deliciously up and down the length of his cock.

The ginger dude was on his knees now and the blond had his hands fisted in his curly maroon hair. “Come on, dude,” the blond urged, pulling the ginger’s face close to his semi-hard cock. “Suck me, already.” The ginger didn’t need to be told twice. Without using his hands, he licked the blond’s dick from the head to the base with the flat of his tongue, making the blond’s head tilt back in pleasure. After repeating the process in reverse, the ginger dude finally swallowed the blond’s cock to the root. “Fuck, yeah!” Blondie shouted, holding Redhead in place against his crotch.

_ Fuck, I wish that were me, _ Sean thought as he watched Redhead work the cock like a pro with his mouth and tongue. The blond dude was moaning and cursing, words of praise thrown out at random. Sean could see a smile tilt the ginger’s lips.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sean saw the Fleshlight, having almost forgotten about it due to how focused he was on the porno.  _ Well, dad, time to see what this thing feels like, _ Sean mused and grabbed the toy. Holding the toy in one hand, Sean released his cock with the other and popped open the lube again, dribbling the clear slick around the entrance of the toy and down within it. After setting the lube back on his desk, he gripped the toy in his left hand, his cock in his right, and brought the two together. Lube from within the toy dripped over the head of his cock.  _ Here we go. _ He pushed the toy down on his dick in one smooth motion.

“Holy  _ shit! _ ” Sean cursed loudly as his dick was wrapped tight. It was like nothing Sean had ever felt before. There was delicious pressure surrounding his cock on all sides, squeezing him better than his hand ever had. The internal nubs and ridges of the toy slid against his sensitive shaft, ripples of pleasure shooting through his entire body like fireworks. Pushing the toy all the way down until it rested against the base of his shaft, his black nest of hair curling around the Fleshlight’s mouth, Sean let out a satisfied moan. If there was one thing that Sean was absolutely certain about, it was this: The first chance he got, he was going to buy one of these fuckers.

Giving himself a few more strokes with the toy - “ _ Ah, fuck! _ ” - Sean returned to watching the hot scene playing out on his laptop. Blondie had Redhead pinned against the shower wall, muscles straining, hips undulating as he fucked him slowly. The ginger was moaning each the blond dude bottomed out within him, fingers white-knuckled as they held onto his shoulders in a death-grip. His legs were wrapped around Blondie’s lean waist, feet resting on top of the dude’s firm ass. God, Sean wanted to get fucked like that so badly. Hell, he’d want to  _ fuck _ someone like that, too! Both men were in perfect sync as they fucked, nothing but shockwaves of pleasure bursting between them. 

“Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Yeah, dude, fuck me  _ harder! _ ” Redhead was practically screaming, face red and body shaking, the wet slap of skin against skin sounding through the laptop speakers. Sean pumped his cock with the Fleshlight faster and faster, twisting it on the downstroke. Heat was beginning to radiate and build deep within his body, beads of sweat forming on his brow. God, this felt so  _ good _ . There was no way he could last much longer... 

Didn’t seem like the two guys could either. “Oh, God! Ah, fu--,” Redhead shouted loudly right before his cock erupted. Thick white ropes of cum shot from his veiny dick, again and again, splattering against his stomach in gleaming pools before being rinsed away by the shower. All the while, Blondie continued to slam his cock home, balls slapping against the ginger’s asscheeks. He was grunting like a wildman, his face contorted into a primal snarl. “Holy shit, I’m gonna fuckin’ cum!” Blondie hissed as he slammed his cock into Redhead’s ass one last time, his balls pulling tight against his body. Sean watched avidly as the blond dude’s cock pulsed and throbbed as he shot his load deep within his lover’s ass. 

At that moment, the fire burning deep within him magnified into an inferno. Thrusting his cock as deep as it would go into the toy, Sean let out a loud curse his own orgasm hit him like a Mack truck. His cock pulsed within the toy, his semen coating its insides in hot, sticky wetness. “Oh, yeah, fuckin’  _ take  _ it!” Sean moaned. Cum seeped out from the mouth of the Fleshlight, matting down his black pubes. 

It was the most satisfying orgasm of Sean’s life. 

So caught up was Sean in his own pleasure, he didn’t hear the door to his room open or the footsteps as someone stepped inside. What  _ did  _ catch his attention was when a very familiar voice, deep and accented, said: “Sean?” 

Sean whipped around in the chair, the blood draining from his face as ice flooded his veins. There, standing beside his open door, was his father. 

“FUCK.”

**\-- THE END --**

**(...or _is_ it?)**


End file.
